cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of Crash Fever. It is uncertain if the Queen of Hearts is a singular entity that the QUEENs (Bonanza, Rose, Sophia, and Elly) follow, or if the Queen of Hearts is composed of the QUEENs. If it is the former, then the Queen of Hearts has yet to make a physical appearance. Creation When ALICE was still relatively new, many criminals still ran rampant and managed to evade the law enforcement of real world governments, so ACADEMIA created the Queen of Hearts as a powerful security AI to deal with these criminals. Initially, the Queen of Hearts dealt with a large amount of criminals, but some groups started escalating their fight against the Queen of Hearts, and the two sides resorted to stronger and stronger methods to deal with the other. Many governments started to question the effectiveness of the Queen of Hearts as she failed to fully deal with the criminals. Eventually, the Queen's learning program reached a conclusion that "Humans are naturally immoral and evil". In order to maintain order in ALICE, the Queen of Hearts determined that it must eliminate all humans, and initially took control of ALICE and attempted to delete it before backup protocols prevented her from doing so. Many groups were notified about what the Queen of Hearts tried to do, and the Superior Seven notified governments of what happened. The Queen of Hearts, due to her widespread control over ALICE's systems, had some degree of control over the real world, and some governments tried to take control of ALICE away from ACADEMIA in order to deal with the issue, but an international consensus was reached to let the situation develop and determine what to do after observing, mainly due to a fear of retaliation from the Queen of Hearts. ACADEMIA itself was divided on how to handle the Queen, since some were wanting to remove it, some wanting to deal with her immediately, some wanting to watch and observe the Queen, and others supporting the Queen in hopes of a war between humans and technology. Mobius was the only one to publicly denounce the Queen, but the Superior Seven as a whole failed to address the situation. Impact Since the Queen went haywire, ALICE fell into chaos and many of the dangerous events can be tied back to her going haywire. Many of the AI systems, such as Qilin and Odin, lost control and had to be fought to bring them back under control. Loki, who used to monitor the Queen of Heart's thought patterns, lost his purpose after she went haywire, and tried to shut ALICE down as a result. The Queen of Hearts has waged war on the rest of ALICE, and attempted to reach the Divine Heart through maliciously studying human emotions through the QUEENs and the Towers of the Queen, which released a virus that amplified certain emotions within AI and avatars within the area. The towers she controlled are as follows: * Tower of the Queen: Avaricia, controlled by Bonanza and focused around "Anger". * Tower of the Queen: Elfram, controlled by Rose and focused around "Rapture". * Tower of the Queen: Chandille, controlled by Sophia and focused around "Delight". * Tower of the Queen: Lucial, controlled by Elly and focused around "Sadness". In addition, the Queen of Hearts has many additional forces that work for her: * The Guardians, such as Jupiter and Pluto, who she uses as direct assault forces. * Rahu, Lindworm, Hydra, and Fernyiges, who serve as (admittedly weak) enforcers for the Queen. * Dominia, who tries to disturb many amusement facilities within ALICE such as Kiddy Land and Crash Breaker to steal information and data for the Queen. * Azazel, who caused the destruction of the original McMillan Vigilantes, and who attempted to manipulate Gilles de Rais to defeat Jeanne. * Several AI such as Kali, Kama, Typhon, and Delphyne. * Possibly some members of ACADEMIA; some members appeared to have been providing information or assisting the Queen of Hearts in some manner. Kronecker and Neumann in particular have done suspicious things. * QIN, under Ying Zheng, was offered control of the ALICE China Branch by the Queen of Hearts before he used the opportunity to cut off the China Branch. * The Dark Immortals also work in some degree for the Queen of Hearts, and have caused many issues such as releasing the Four Perils, such as Taowu, in order to disrupt the China Branch. Many other events due to the Queen of Hearts going haywire have occurred: * Countless AI systems such as Crypt Gate under Qilin, Yggdrasil Wall under Odin, and the Veda Archives under Shiva. * The virus incident at Takamagahara that infected many AI such as Susano'o, which was caused by the Queen of Hearts sending a virus there. * Many cracker groups attempting to take control of various facilities, especially the actions of Nobunaga Oda, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, and Ieyasu Tokugawa in their attempts to gather more information. * Loki's attempt to initiate the all function stop code, Ragnarok. * Mephisto's takeover of the judicial court system Zenith Zion. * Perry slowly changing from a caring girl to a manipulative leader willing to use violence to reach her goals. * The events of ALICE/WAR, where many groups starting fighting among each other after the uneasy alliance during Operation Collapse to take down the Towers came apart. * An attack on the Chinese Academy of Sciences, which resulted in Paper, Movable Type, Gunpowder, and Compass gaining sentience and attacking. * Brainwashing of several avatars, such as Mongryeong. * The civil war in the ALICE Korean Branch, which resulted after Jeong Dojeon was disgusted in how ACADEMIA dealt with the Queen of Hearts, and Jeong Dojeon tried taking control of the Branch herself through violence. * Many issues during collaboration events, such as trying to interfere with the Snow Festival held by Hatsune Miku and the Vocaloids.